Rejwach polskochorwacki
by marta madzia
Summary: Historia pewnego polsko-chorwackiego spotkania.


Wprawka literacka: pisanie na zadany temat, a konkretnie z danymi postaciami i miejscem (tj. byli to Polska i Chorwacja, a jako miejsce Kraków)

Postaci:

Feliks Łukasiewicz – Polska

Silvija Butkovic – Chorwacja

Oraz głównie w roli szofera i elementu wkurzonego Małopolska (w roli wkurzającego Dolny Śląsk).

Poza tym trochę osób jedynie wspomnianych.

**Rejwach polsko – chorwacki**

_O tym jak PKP jest niezawodne, pogoda w Krakowie do kitu a Małopolska nie do końca odnajduje się w taksówkarskim fachu._

**BYŁO**

Feliks przedarł się przez centrum handlowe i w końcu dotarł do tunelu biegnącego pod peronami. „_Rewelejszyn normalnie_." Zachciało mu się nie moknąć lecąc dookoła, no to miał. Tłum różnoróżniasty wchłonął go niczym gąbka i już po prostej się iść nie dało. Trzeba było halsować w ludzkim bajorze. Hamować przed krasnoludkami, które drąc się w niebogłosy domagały się rodzicielskiej atencji. A ponadto należało się jeszcze nie zgubić, czyli patrzeć na strzałki wiszące ponad masą ludzką. Rodowite Krakusy się w tym pewnie odnaleźć umiały. Feliks nie. On za to umiał się nie zgubić w Arkadii, ha! A wieść gminna, złośliwa, głosiła, że niektórzy tam weszli i więcej ich już nie widziano.

Wbiegł po schodach i wpadł na platformę równo z hamującym (z niezbyt zawrotnej prędkości) pociągiem. Odetchnął, że się toto spóźniło bardziej niż się jemu samemu omsknęło. „Na PKP zawsze można liczyć." Wsiadł, klapnął na pierwszym wolnym miejscu i odpłynął myślami do spraw nieco mniej bieżących.

Samolot podchodził do lądowania. Na razie nic na to nie wskazywało poza zaświeceniem się lampek o konieczności zapięcia pasów. Biały dywan chmur rozciągał się pod samolotem, a resztę widoku stanowiło piękne niebieskie niebo. Widok robił wrażenie nawet na niej, a nalatała się sporo w swoim życiu. Po prawdzie wolałaby, aby tego pięknego dywanu pod nimi nie było. Jego istnienie oznaczało bowiem, że w Krakowie pogoda będzie co najmniej paskudna. Od momentu, gdy pilot po starcie powiedział, że temperatura w Krakowie to plus dwa stopnie i pada deszcz (część pasażerów powitała to z radością, wszak mogło być poniżej zera i sypać śniegiem!) Silvija zastanawiała się, co, u diabła, ją podkusiło, aby odwiedzać Feliksa na przełomie listopada i grudnia? Znaczy się wiedziała doskonale, co to było: NIC. Po prostu się zgadali, umówili, a dopiero później pomyślała o tym, że późna jesień u niej to zupełnie inna bajka niż „na dalekiej północy" – czyli w Polsce. Finalnie kupiła ciepłe buty, dodatkową parę grubych skarpet, dwa cieplutkie swetry i postanowiła wierzyć, że jakoś to przeżyje. Przetrwała wojny, to i trochę obrzydliwej pogody też da radę.

Chmury otoczyły samolot niczym szara wata. Na oknie pojawiły się krople wody. Siedzący obok niej mężczyzna skrzywił się na ten widok tak brzydko, że aż ją to rozbawiło. Nie roześmiała się tylko dlatego że w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język (i to nie metaforycznie).

Na Balicach nie padało, ale lało. Pasażerowie wręcz zbiegali po schodkach i dopadali podstawionego autobusu. Silvija postąpiła nie inaczej. W kilkunastu długich krokach dotarła do niego, wsiadła i wcisnęła się w kąt tuż za kierowcą. Byle dalej od drzwi i chłodnego wiatru. Ludzie wokół niej rozmawiali o tym, jak to dobrze być już na ziemi, być w domu, być daleko od domu… Zgodni byli jedynie co do tego, że mogłoby chociaż nie padać. Uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do spraw własnych. Wyciągnęła komórkę i wybrała sobie roamingowego operatora według kryterium urody nazwy. Orange brzmiało jakoś tak ciepło, zwłaszcza wobec tej szarugi w około, że wahała się tylko chwilę.

- Kazimierzu, serce ty moje minione, przedprzeszczepowe, co robisz? – Feliks sam omal śmiechem nie parsknął, wypowiadając to zdanie do telefonu.

- Nic…? – Kraków, a wręcz cała Małopolska, odezwał się niepewnie. Mało to było precyzyjne, bo coś jednak robił, ale nie było to nic ważnego.

- A mógłbyś podjechać na Balice? Bo gościa mam i nie chce jej w taką pogodę pociągiem do centrum ciągnąć, a tym bardziej nie autobusem z sekcją perkusyjną w postaci nieszczelnych okien i tak dalej. Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

- Wiem, a pogoda nie jest taka znowu zła.

- Może dla ciebie i dla mnie, ale Silvija to ciepłolubne stworzenie, a ja sam przyjechałem do twej stolicy pociągiem, więc generalnie to mam ograniczoną mobilność własną. Wybacz serduszko przeszłe, ale do pogody zagrzebskiej ci dziś daleko.

- Jakbym nie wiedział… Trzeba było do Fryderyka się wybrać, w końcu to niemal polski biegun ciepła.

Gniewna nuta w głosie Małopolski nie uszła uwadze Feliksa, ale jej nie skomentował. To były małopolsko-dolnośląskie sprawy i on nie ingerował w nie o ile to nie było konieczne. A że się chłopaki woziły po nieszkodliwej dla ogółu rywalizacji, to nie specjalnie zachodziła taka potrzeba.

- Ale myśmy chcieli do ciebie, Kaziu – powiedział. – Do Fryderyka, to może kiedy indziej. Więc jak będzie? Przyjedziesz?

- Przyjadę.

Coś tam jeszcze Kazimierz powiedział dalej, ale Feliks nie za bardzo to usłyszał i zrozumiał, telefon bowiem miał już dość daleko od ucha, a stukot towarzyszący jadącemu pociągowi nie ułatwiał zadania.

Pasażerowie, którzy mieli to szczęście, że ich wstrząśnięty niemieszany bagaż wyjechał na taśmie jako jeden z pierwszych już szli w stronę drzwi i ogólnodostępnej części balickiego terminala. Tam zderzali się z tłumem oczekującym na nich i tłumem oczekującym na własny odlot. Silvija szybko się poprzez tę masę przedostała i dopiero kawałek dalej poczęła rozglądać za Feliksem. Nie było to specjalnie trudne, bo ani się on schować nie próbował, ani nie był na tyle niski, co by go tłum mógł aż tak łatwo zasłonić. Stał oparty o jeden z akurat zamkniętych boksów linii lotniczych i patrzył mniej więcej w jej stronę. Wyglądał wręcz nieprzyzwoicie radośnie w stosunku do krakowskiej pogody.

Pomachała mu.

Pomachał jej.

Kazimierz starał się ominąć co bardziej korkogenne regiony, choć miejscami nie było to takie łatwe. Starał się też nie zwracać zbytniej uwagi na rozmawiających na tylniej kanapie Feliksa i Chorwację. Mówili jakimś anglosłowiańskim łamańcem i nawet nie próbował tego zrozumieć. Czuł się trochę, jak taksówkarz, ale znał gorsze uczucia, więc i to zbył.

Czyjaś komórka rozdzwoniła się na całe autko. Feliks odruchowo sprawdził, czy to nie jego, ale to Kazimierz finalnie odebrał, uprzednio wyciągnąwszy spod ręcznego słuchawkę niebieskiego ząbka. I tak Feliks skończył słuchając na dwa fronty. Jeden, bo go po prostu rozumiał i słowa same wskakiwały mu do głowy nieproszone, a drugi – bo ten chciał rozumieć. Podtrzymując konwersację drugą próbował zarazem zgadnąć, z kim rozmawia Kazimierz, choć przecież mógł wcale tej osoby nie znać.

- Naprawdę mogłoby być z tą pogodą gorzej. W Warszawie śnieżyło jak wyjeżdżałem. Naprawdę. Jak wrócę, to pewnie będę mógł ulepić bałwana – mówił, a jednocześnie słuchał, jak Kazimierz w polski monolog wrzuca kilka zdań po niemiecku. I to nie niemiecku-niemiecku, a w tym dziwnym niemieckim, jak go niektórzy nazywali, bo on sam niegdyś się obu nauczył (cholerne zabory) i mu to generalnie rybka był. Ale Pomorze Zachodnie i Dolny Śląsk kiedyś dość kwieciście mu powiedzieli, jak to ich zdaniem brzmi – nie żeby go to interesowało zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz. Ot mu się pokojarzyło i na chwilę jego myślami zawładnęło. Szybko jednak Silvija przywróciła go rzeczywistości.

Wysiedli nieopodal rynku w zatoczce autobusowej. Feliks szybko wyciągnął z bagażnika walizkę Silviji, rzucił „Pa. Dzięki." do Kazimierza, dziewczyna też coś powiedziała i tyle ich Małopolska widział. Naprawdę czuł się jak taksówkarz, ale cóż. Był pewien, że kiedyś to sobie odbije, a póki co miał swoje sprawy, tak jak oni mieli swoje.

Silnik auta zawył, a koła obróciły się kilka razy w miejscu na mokrej nawierzchni, gdy włączał się do ruchu.

Feliks się szarpnął, a przy tym wykorzystał nieco tak zwany fundusz reprezentacyjny, i zamiast załatwić im nocleg licho wie gdzie udało mu się dorwać dwuosobowy pokoik w całkiem sympatycznym miejscu i, co ważniejsze, z dostępem do ogólnej kuchni, miał bowiem ochotę gotować sam, a nie zdawać się na restauracyjną drożyznę. Poza tym, wobec tej pogody, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Silvija może się niekiedy gwałtownie sprzeciwiać wychodzeniu na zewnątrz, a przecież coś jeść trzeba!

_O czekoladzie, bursztynie i głupich pomysłach, które sprawiają najwięcej frajdy. _

**JEST**

Rynek, jak to krakowski rynek, jest zatłoczony pomimo kiepskiej pogody. Turystyczny tłum zakutany w kurtki pedeszczyk, z barwnymi parasolami w rękach przetwierza się bez celu. To tu, to tam ktoś coś mówi, ktoś krzycy coś i tworzy się tak nieustający szum. Feliks ciągnie – prowadzi – Silviję za sobą obok wielkiej twarzy przy wieży ratuszowej i dalej ku północno wschodniej pierzei rynku. Idą szybko, aby czym prędzej znaleźć się gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło i sucho. Bez bagażu jest to łatwiejsze niż było docieranie do hoteliku. Nie ma czasu Chorwacja, aby na dobre się rozejrzeć, zobaczyć, co się tu zmieniło od jej ostatniej wizyty. Widzi wieżę, widzi sukiennice (tam wejdą później), widzi kościół Mariacki (niesymetrią swoją w legendach znany) i drewniany straganik z certyfikatami odsłuchania hejnału, ale to są tylko krótkie spojrzenia. Wchodzą do świątyni ulepkowatej słodyczy zwanej Wedlem i już się zmoknięty rynek krakowski nie liczy. Feliks prowadzi ją dalej, przez całą salę, aż na schody – na piętro. Tam dopiero znajduje im miejsce w rogu antresoli. Rozmawiają. Stare przeplata się z nowym.

- Goran – opowiada Chorwacja serbskie nowiny – był ostatnio u mnie.

- Co? – Dziwi się Feliks, choć wszak Chorwacja i Serbia to tylko rzut beretem przez granicę.

- Sama go zaprosiłam – prostuje dziewczyna zanim zdążą narosnąć niedomówienia. – Z całą babską perfidią – śmieje się głośno. – Chciałam, aby mi pomógł nieco piwnicę uprzątnąć. Tam się walały rzeczy pamiętające mamę Jugosławię! Totalny bajzel na kółkach, a ja nie miałam siły tego wynosić.

Feliks śmieje się razem z nią.

- No co? – obrusza się Silvija.

- No bo to takie do Misi podobne – tłumaczy. – Ona do mnie lub Josefa dzwoni w takich sytuacjach. Czasami do Ludowita, ale to rzadziej, bo Ludek to Ludek. No i ma z nas najdalej. Ale dzwoni i to bez skrupułów. Jak jest za miła, to wiadomo o co loto. O biznes!

- Ej!

- No co?

- No bo to nie tak!

- Jak?

- No, że zawsze was wykorzystujemy. My, baby. Patrz na Słowenię.

- Do dziś wielbi włoskie autko. Ciekawe, co na to Ludwiś? – Zamyśla się Feliks.

- Facet.

- Co?

- No ty.

- No nawet nie śmiem zaprzeczać! – Zarzeka się. – Jeszcze czego!

- Ona ma po prostu do tego cieńkosza sentyment. Poza tym autko dobrze jeździ.

- _Ticocento_ zasrane – mruczy pod nosem Feliks, a w głowie pobrzmiewa mu jeszcze kilka inwektyw odnośnie Daewoo i Fiacików.

- Bardzo fajne jest.

- Prowadziłaś to COŚ?

- Nie – odpowiada niepewnie Silvija. Jej stosunki z Dusią są poprawne i aut sobie lekką ręką nie pożyczają, więc jeśli jeździła w słoweńskim cieńkoszu, to jako pasażer i tyle.

- No właśnie – prycha Feliks.

Kelnerka przynosi zamówione czekolady i Feliks z góry płaci za obie. Silvija wdycha słodką woń i uśmiecha się.

- Ja prowadziłem – mówi dalej, gdy kelnerka zostawia ich samych. – Ma rozregulowane w diabły sprzęgło i skacze na wszystkich dziurach niczym wróbel za cholernym robaczkiem. Raivis w tym choroby lokomocyjnej dostał i gdybym go w drodze powrotnej za kółkiem nie posadził, to by się pierwsze primo shaftował, drugie primo wysiadł tak nie do życia, że by mi Taurys głowę urwał, trzecie primo… Nie ma trzeciego.

- Fuj – Chorwacja wzdraga się.

- Totalnie! – Przytakuje jej Polska.

- Jakby się Dusia dowiedziała –

- Nie dowie się – przerywa jej Feliks.

Silvija chichocze. Coś w niej szepcze, żeby jednak kiedyś o tym Dusi powiedzieć (wszak rodzina bliższa niż Polska), ale póki co zgadza się z Feliksem. Śmieje się i pije gorącą czekoladę. Aromat wanilii przebija przez gęstą słodycz.

- A może jednak? – Podpuszcza go.

- Nie dowie się – powtarza bardzo twardo.

- Tico… - waha się. Jak on to nazywa?

- _Ticocento_ – podpowiada jej.

- Właśnie. Ono naprawdę nie jest złe. Ostatnio nim do Radmili przyjechała i w trójkę jeździłyśmy. To tałatajstwo w każdą dziurę na parkingu wjedzie. Jakby to był Goranowy składak, to byśmy miejsc parkingowych szukały godzinami.

- Ale na autostradzie, to ma się wrażenie, że zaraz cię przejeżdżający tir zdmuchnie.

- Powiedział ten, co ma TYLE autostrad – śmieje się, bo nie zamierza być złośliwa.

- Powiedziała ta, co ma ich całe dwie.

- Ha! Zazdrościsz?

- Czego? – Pyta i uśmiecha się podejrzliwe.

- Tego, że mi dwie autostrady w sumie wystarczą do pokrycia zapotrzebowania? – W oczach Chorwacji widać jej rozbawienie.

- Jak się ma państwo w kształcie odwróconej siódemki, to…!

- Mam piękne wybrzeże – stwierdza Chorwacja słodkim głosem.

- Ależ ja nie neguję! – Szybko ripostuje Feliks.

- Powiedział kwadracik.

- To nie jest zabawne..

- Ależ ja się nie śmieję! – Naśladuje jego sposób mówienia.

- Akurat!

- No ba!

Śmieją się oboje. Ludzie z sąsiednich stolików zerkają na nich, ale oni nic sobie z tego nie robią. Dalej chichoczą się z samych siebie.

- Też mam piękne wybrzeże. Śliczne piaszczyste plaże – licytuje Polska.

Chorwacja ma w zanadrzu ciepłe morze. On piękne równiny. Ona góry. On też ma góry. Czekolada w filiżankach się kończy, ale jej smak jest wciąż obecny. Z jej słodyczą w pamięci i dobrymi humorami wychodzą na dwór. Nie pada, ale to nie czyni pogody wiele lepszą. Przechodzą do Sukiennic i Silvija przepada przy stoiskach, oglądając kolczyki, bransoletki, pierścionki. Tak daleko od morza, a tyle tu pięknego bursztynu. Jest pewna, że coś sobie kupi. Feliks jest pewien, że coś jej kupi. Stoi za nią i patrzy przez ramię, na te same drobiazgi. Uważa, że bursztyny do Silviji pasują, ale tylko te pomarańczowe. Jakoś zielony już mu tak nie gra.

- Piękna. – Dziewczyna zachwyca się bransoletą.

Trudno odmówić jej racji, lecz rzut oka na cenę ułatwia zadanie. Są szaleństwa zwykłe i te niezalecane. To jest to drugie. Przechodzą dalej. Od stoiska do stoiska i w końcu Feliks znajduje to, co mu się w głowie zwidziało.

- A ta? – Pyta i wskazuje na tę, co jemu wpadła w oko.

- Nie. Ja lubię większe.

Przechodzą dalej potrącani przez tłum i tłum potrącający. Silviji nie spieszy się, bo tu jest sucho i cieplej niż na dworze. Feliks idąc zerka to na gabloty z bibelotami, to na herby miast wysoko nad nimi i raz po raz ucieka we wspomnienia.

W końcu znajdują taką bransoletkę, która podbija serce Chorwacji i nie ma odwrotu. Ta i żadna inna. I w ogóle być nie może, żeby jej nie miała! Choćby musiała potem do końca wyjazdu żyć o chlebie i wodzie – ona ją chce. Feliks śmieje się. Nie pozwoliłby jej tak wegetować u niego w gościnie. Co to, to nie! A bransoletka jest piękna, zgadza się z tym w stu procentach. Wraz z radością Silviji stanowi idealny duet i dlatego nie waha się zapłacić marżę krakowskich sukiennic.

Wychodzą w listopadową szarugę i idą tam, gdzie ich nogi poniosą. Silvija uważnie ogląda bransoletkę na swoim nadgarstku. Dwa owalne bursztyny są jak dwa słońca.

- Dziękuję – mówi.

- Nie ma za co.

Skręcają raz i drugi. Chorwacja musi Feliksa przytrzymać, bo nie dość, że ma on dłuższe nogi niż ona (gdyby był kobietą, byłby to szczyt bezczelności!), to jeszcze tempo narzuca zdecydowanie za szybkie. Chwyta go za nadgarstek.

- Tak?

- Wolniej…

- To jest wo –

- Nie jest – przerywa mu i od tej pory trzyma go przez całą drogę niczym żywy hamulec.

Tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby przypadkiem nie przyspieszył znowu.

Mijający ich ludzie czasami rzucają zazdrosne spojrzenie w ich stronę, ale oni są zbyt zagadani, zbyt zajęci sobą, aby zwrócić na to uwagę. Idą chodnikami, przeskakują małe kałuże i obchodzą te, co się już zdążyły rozlać w jeziora. Nie mają celu. Rozmawiają, oglądają wystawy.

- Łał. – Silvija przystaje przed witryną salonu z sukniami ślubnymi. – Piękne. Ostatnio Radmila znalazła swoją suknię z sama nie wiem którego okresu. Przymierzyła ją nawet i wyglądała świetnie. Ja niestety gorzej. Jesteśmy innej postury i w ogóle – wzdycha wyraźnie rozczarowana. – A potem uznała, że z zewnętrznej koronki zrobi sobie serwetę na szafkę nocną. Żeśmy się z Dusią omal sokiem nie zakrztusiły, ale ona totalnie to zrobi. Mówię ci! – Śmieje się i po poprzedniej chwilowej melancholii nie ma już śladu.

W myślach Feliksa na moment pojawia się wspomnienie jego siostry w takiej sukni – wszystko bardziej dla zabawy niż z potrzeby było zorganizowane. Czasy wesołe aż tak nie były, ale mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Josef oczywiście narzekał: _że po co to w ogóle?_ ale zamilkł, jak zobaczył Michaelę w wybranej przez nią sukni. Szkoda, że to nie była epoka komórek z aparatami, bo fotka takiego karpia na twarzy byłaby piękną pamiątką – myśli, przez chwilę zupełnie nie słuchając Chorwacji.

- …pobawić.

- Słucham? – Pyta, bo mu zupełnie zdanie uciekło.

- Moglibyśmy kiedyś jakiś zjazd zorganizować nie, jako wielki obiad, a jako jakiś bal kostiumowy czy coś. O konwencję mi chodzi. Bym się wtedy w taką suknię mogła przebrać.

Feliks patrzy na nią nieco zdumiony.

- No co? Każda dziewczyna marzy o swojej sukni ślubnej! – Stwierdza stanowczo Silvija, a dalej mówi już znacznie ciszej. – To, że mam kilka wieków na karku nic tu nie zmienia. Też marzę.

Stoją przed witryną. Białe suknie na manekinach wybitnie nie pasują do pogody. Mieć ślub w taki dzień – myśli Chorwacja. – Nie fajnie tak, ale pogody nie nagniesz. U mnie na szczęście mniej pada.

- Chodź.

Feliks bierze ją pod ramię i ciągnie w stronę drzwi. Zbyt zaskoczona nawet nie ma czasu ani na protest, ani na dopytanie się, co zamierza? Wchodzą do środka – znowu jest ciepło i sucho. Od progu Feliks się rozgaduje. Chorwacja wyłapuje z tego tylko pojedyncze słówka, ale gdzieś od zdania do zdania zaczyna pojmować, co też takiego mu przyszło do głowy. Pewności jednak nie ma, wiec tylko uśmiecha się i rozgląda oczarowana.

- Dzień dobry. My nieumówieni – mówi Feliks szybko. – Ale tak tylko na chwilę. Nie wiedzieliśmy z narzeczoną, że jest tu taki sklep, a zakup sukni już nie długo. – Przewraca oczami, by podkreślić męski punkt widzenia na cały problem. – Się tylko rozejrzymy, dobrze?

- Proszę bardzo. Może mogę coś doradzić – ostatnim zdaniem ekspedientka zwraca się już do Silviji i dziewczyna to wie. Takie rzeczy się czuje, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie rozumie treści pytania.

Feliks spieszy z pomocą.

- Bardzo słabo zna polski – wyjaśnia. – Mogę tłumaczyć, a może pani zna angielski?

I na tym się ścisły udział Feliksa kończy, bo Chorwacja już zrozumiała zasady zabawy i teraz sama dalej ją prowadzi. Polska stoi z boku i patrzy, jak lawirują między manekinami, przebierają w wieszakach. Mimowolnie słucha debat o koronkach (jak ich za wiele, to takie babcine bywa), o zupełnie prostych krojach (nudnawe), o wielkich spódnicach na kole (piękne, ale niewygodne). Śmieją się. On też się czasem śmieje. Niekiedy dorzuca coś od siebie, ale książęta w bajkach są po to, aby księżniczki podziwiać, a nie udzielać się przy wybieraniu strojów (nawet, jeśli to wybieranie lubią). Jest pewien, że byłoby co podziwiać, gdyby znalazł się czas na przymiarkę, ale jak mogli coś takiego przewidzieć?

- …ślub?

- W sierpniu.

Z trudem powstrzymuje parsknięcie śmiechem, słysząc jak Chorwacja kłamie bez zastanowienia.

- W Sopocie – dodaje dziewczyna, bo to pierwsza nazwa, jaka przychodzi jej do głowy i którą potrafi wymówić.

- Piękne miasto.

- I drogie – dorzuca Feliks półgłosem.

Ekspedientka patrzy na niego tak, że szybko dodaje: ale to taki dzień, że jeśli ma się możliwości, to nie ma co oszczędzać, no i…

Nie kończy, bo przerywa mu okrzyk zachwytu. Silvija stoi przy jednej sukni i mówi coś do siebie po chorwacku. Widać po niej, że jest oczarowana.

- Jest piękna – szepcze dziewczyna.

Feliks podchodzi bliżej, aby przyjrzeć się sukni. Nie jest to coś, co by mu się skojarzyło, jako pierwsze z hasłem „suknia ślubna". Koronki, falbany, zdobienia, kwiatki… Tego tu nie ma. Świat idzie do przodku – myśli. Pierwsze jego skojarzenie, to „mała czarna", tylko że to zjawisko jest białe. No i ma jeszcze woal, czy coś takiego – nie umie tego nazwać – umie docenić, okrywający dół. Ma wrażenie, że ten właśnie element ma znaczący wpływ na reakcję Chorwacji.

- Może moglibyśmy umówić się na spotkanie – zaczyna mówić do ekspedientki, zanim w ogóle myśl o tym zaświtała w jego głowie. – Nie jesteśmy z Krakowa, ale będziemy tu do końca tygodnia.

Kobieta przeprasza ich na moment i odchodzi w stronę lady. Szuka czegoś w kalendarzu, przekłada jakieś kartki.

- Jest absolutnie piękna – Silvija odzywa się cicho. – Taka nieklasyczna.

- Ciocia powiedziałaby, że nie odpowiednia.

- E tam – chichocze. – Po pierwsze ciocia nie jest taka straszna. Po drugie, to mnie ma się podobać… Miałaby się podobać – poprawia się niechętnie. – Jest taka optymistyczna. To chyba przez ten woal. Kojarzy mi się trochę z wróżkami – śmieje się. Na jej twarzy radość miesza się z żalem.

Feliks nie ma czasu, aby wygłosić komentarz o braku motylich skrzydełek w komplecie (może to i lepiej, bo mogłoby to zabrzmieć prześmiewczo, a tego by nie chciał), ponieważ ekspedientka wraca do nich.

- Poprzednia klientka podjęła bardzo szybko decyzję, a kolejna jest umówiona za niecałą godzinę, więc, jeśli pani chce, to może ją przymierzyć.

Chorwacja chce. Oczywiście!

Znikają w przebieralni, a on czeka. Wydaje mu się, że ma całkiem niezłe wyobrażenie o tym, jak Silvija będzie wyglądała.

Myli się. No ba!

Oczywiście sukienka nie sięga do kolan, a ledwie do połowy uda. Długie nogi Silviji wydają się być przez to jeszcze dłuższe. Kilkuwarstwowy woal z przodu jest króciutki, ale z tyłu sięga nisko i tworzy idealne tło dla opalenizny dziewczyny. Chorwacja patrzy w lustro i uśmiecha się. Wie, że nigdy nie będzie mieć okazji, aby móc w takiej sukni wystąpić, ale pomarzyć można. Przesuwa dłonią po materiale. Podoba się jej, jak krój eksponuje jej figurę. Podobają się jej odkryte ramiona, bez względu na to, co by ciocia Bułgaria powiedziała (a powiedziałaby na pewno wiele, Chorwacja to wie). Jej własna przekora podsuwa jej pomysł i nie ma zamiaru z niego rezygnować.

- Moglibyśmy zrobić zdjęcie? – Pyta. – Moja mama mieszka w Zagrzebiu, a chciałabym, aby pomogła mi w wyborze.

- Oczywiście.

- Kochanie…

Feliks powstrzymuje śmiech.

- Mam w torebce nasz aparat. Zrobisz zdjęcie?

- Oczywiście.

Pojęcie „w torebce" okazuje się bardzo względne, bo jest tam jeszcze milion innych rzeczy. Feliks nigdy by nie pomyślał, że mogłyby się one w ogóle zamieścić w tym kolorowym kawałku materiału. Adresownik, komórka, rozsypana zawartość kosmetyczki, chusteczki, długopisy, ładowarka do już znalezionej komórki, pen drive, kolczyki (pewnikiem wypadły z kosmetyczki), portmonetka, dokumenty… Gdzieś wśród tego wszystkiego znajduje w końcu aparat.

Silvija w kadrze wygląda, jego zdaniem, jak zawodowa modelka, a suknia pasuje do niej tak, jakby na nią ją właśnie uszyto. Kwintesencja radości. Ekspedientka robi im wspólne zdjęcie, choć Feliks zapiera się, że nie, bo nie i w ogóle jest za zwyczajnie ubrany, aby stać koło_ narzeczonej_ tak pięknie wystrojonej.

- Chrzanisz – ucisza go Chorwacja, a ekspedientka się śmieje (porwał ją _chorwacki_ optymizm i _polska_ fantazja). Silvija chce mieć z nim to zdjęcie, tak na pamiątkę. Już nie żałuje, że przyjechała tu w tę deszczową pogodę. Co tam pogoda? Śmieje się.

Wychodzą roześmiani. Nigdy już tu nie wrócą, ale to popołudnie zapamiętają na wieki.

- Dziękuję – Silvija odzywa się, gdy zostawiają salon za zakrętem drogi.

- A ja podziękuję, jak mi zgrasz te zdjęcia – śmieje się Feliks.

- Zgram, zgram. – Wtóruje mu. – Jak wrócimy do hotelu. I niech to będzie szybko! Jestem głodna!

Łapią tramwaj nadal się śmiejąc. Przypadkowi ludzie zerkają na nich, jak tryskają radością pomimo jesiennej szarugi w około. Są miłym oku widokiem. Odmianą.

_O pierożkach, samobójcach i lenistwie południowym. _

**BĘDZIE**

Wrócą do hoteliku, gdy już będzie ciemno. Rozchichotani udadzą się do kuchni, Silvija z laptopem – chcąc jak najszybciej zdjęcia zgrać i obejrzeć; Feliks z pustymi rękoma, bo jedzenie już wcześniej do wspólnej lodówki schował. Chorwacja patrzeć będzie na jego poczynania przy wyciąganiu garnków, patelni i przy krojeniu cebulki, ponad ekranem komputera. Uśmiechnie się i jęknie teatralnie, że on ją chce utuczyć.

- Ależ oczywiście – przytaknie jej, a nóż w jego dłoni przypadkiem podkreśli jego słowa. – Utuczę i potem zjem.

- Z czym pierożki? – Zapyta nic sobie z jego groźby nie robiąc.

- Ruskie.

- Sam lepiłeś?

Spojrzy na nią z wyrzutem, a ona się tylko przeciągnie i ziewnie zmęczona całym tym długim dniem.

- No ba! Jeszcze by się ciocia potem dowiedziała, że cię karmiłem niewiadomo czym i by mi się dostało. Czy ja wyglądam na samobójcę?

Dziewczyna oprze łokcie na blacie, splecie palce w dłoni w koszyczek, oprze na nim brodę i spojrzy na niego podejrzliwe.

- Twój brat twierdzi, że tak – powie nad wyraz poważnie, a on jedynie prychnie i wróci do odgrzewania jedzenia.

- Jakbym nim był, to bym pokazał cioci TE zdjęcia – zagrozi, a ona spojrzy na niego z wyrzutem. Jeśli pokaże je komuś, to może Radmili, może Dusi i Michaeli, ale wie, że cioci by się bała, bo ciocia Bułgaria mogłaby nie zrozumieć, że to tylko dla żartu. Ot tak… No chyba. Nie będzie jednak o tym za długo myślała, bo zbyt wiele innych rzeczy będzie zabiegało o jej uwagę. Odchyli się na krześle i zacznie poganiać Feliksa.

- Głodna jestem.

- Jeszcze chwilę.

- Ale ja jestem głodna teraz.

- Surowizny ci przecież nie dam!

Zjedzą rozmawiając o bzdurach. On będzie planował dzień kolejny, ona się będzie krzywić, żeby zwolnił, bo przecież się im nie spieszy. Przecież przyjechała na tydzień, a pewnikiem jeszcze kiedyś znowu wpadnie. Nawet na pewno. Obejrzą zdjęcia i schowają je w najgłębszych zakamarkach dysków twardych, aby się przypadkiem nikt z rodziny o nich nie dowiedział. Gdyby to się stało, to na kolejnym zjeździe nie mieliby spokoju, a chcą go mieć. Feliks, bo już historia dość wiele atrakcji mu zafundowała. Silvija, bo lubi dobrą zabawę, ale bez przesady.

Jeszcze Feliks wieczorem zadzwoni do serca swego przeszłego krakowskiego, lecz to szoferstwa w dniu kolejnym odmówi, tłumacząc się w mieście nieobecnością, ale w to, póki co, Polska wnikał nie będzie. Ot uśmiechnie się tylko i rozłączy. W krótki czas po tym, wzorem przyjaciółki swojej, pójdzie spać, bo do świtu będzie już nie tak daleko, a odpocząć trzeba.

Na wszystko będzie czas.


End file.
